You're my WHAT, Sanzosama?
by gwendal738
Summary: Ever wonder who Sanzo's real family is? Well, one member of the Sanzoikkou is his long lost brother, and they find out that they are blood relatives, the hard way. How will the two idiots act?
1. Kind monk? Bet between two idiots

A/N: I'm back! Here's another fic that suddenly popped out of nowhere. It was actually my dream, so I decided it would make a great fic and besides the plot wouldn't leave me alone. So I decided to just post it on Hey, we can have our fantasies, right? On with the fic! (Oh, and kindly leave a review…)

**You're My WHAT, Sanzo-sama?**

Sanzo sat perched on the windowsill leaning on the window. It was raining again; luckily they had found a shelter in the next town or they'll all be drenched. Sanzo is, as usual, thinking of the life he once had with his master, Koumyou Sanzo, but today he is thinking of another person: His long lost brother. At least, he thinks the boy in the picture is his brother. Sanzo had been reflecting on the strange green-eyed boy that looked so much like someone he knows; he had spent hours looking at the picture of the said boy attached to his locket, the locket that was, in turn, attached to him when he was washed on the river.

A few minutes later, a knock on the door made Sanzo snap out of his reverie. The gentle green-eyed man peeked into the room, with his chocolate brown locks bouncing.

"Hey, Sanzo." Hakkai greeted softly.

"Hn."

"How are you doing today? You seem to be upset again because of the rain."

"Tch. Life's like that…"

Suddenly, two men who must not be named stopped their quarreling next door and listened intently on the conversation these two were having.

"What do you think now, Goku? Don't you think he's a little too kind these days to Hakkai? Come on monkey, admit it!" Gojyo hissed, fearing that the nagging mommy and rogue priest next door would hear their conversation just as he was hearing them.

"No! I don't think he is at all! In fact, I think he's just being cool with him because he's kind and serious, unlike us!" The bakazaru retorted.

"Ha, you're just saying that because you don't want to lose the bet!"

**-Flashback-**

Two days ago, the Sanzo-ikkou was on another town. This town was way more extravagant than the last one they had been in; it had nice hotels and decent shops and restaurants which the Sanzo-ikkou could enjoy themselves.

"Oi, Baldie, can I borrow the golden credit card?" Gojyo suddenly asked after seeing a beautiful and sexy lady waking into a bar.

"No." Sanzo answered without as much as a glance at the red headed kappa.

"What? Why?"

"Because Hakkai got to it first."

With that said, the rogue priest, instead of tossing it like he normally does, handed it POLITELY to Hakkai.

"Here you go, Hakkai." With that done, the monk turned on his heels and walked away.

After the card incident, Gojyo pulled Goku aside.

"Hey, saru, what do you think of that?" Gojyo asked quietly.

"Of what?"

"Of what just happened, stupid!"

"Oh, the card thing? Nothing. Is there something strange with it?"

"Didn't you notice? Sure, it is normal that Sanzo would not let me borrow the golden card even though my eyes are bringing out blood, but that? Did you just see that? Instead of normally throwing it, he handed it politely to Hakkai!"

"You're imagining things, Gojyo. I think it's perfectly okay."

"Stupid! Open your eyes! Sanzo just handed it _politely_!"

"So?"

"So it means there's something going on between them!"

"Stupid ero kappa! All you can think about is those perverted things! It's absolutely ridiculous! I mean, what did even make you think like that? Sure, sure, he handed the card politely, but so what? I don't see anything wrong with it!"

Gojyo was furious. "Fine, don't believe me, but I'm telling you, there is something going on between them! I'll tell you what, we'll have a bet. Whoever loses shall do what the winner wants and not quarrel with him or whine for a whole month!"

"Deal! And I'm telling you, there's nothing going on between them!"

"And I'm telling you there is!"

Both then turned on their heels and went to their hotel and into their own respective rooms.

**-End Flashback- **

"Sanzo, you know you can tell me anything. I'm sensing that what you're thinking about now is not just because of your master, but because of someone else. Is there something bothering you? Tell me. You know I'm always here to help you and that you can't hide anything from me. Come on, out with it." Hakkai coaxed.

"Mmm…. Well, I don't want to talk about it."

"Sanzo…" Then something vibrated. It was Hakkai's cellphone. (Gojyo and Goku did not hear the vibration, though…)

"Honey…" Sanzo began to read from the newspaper loudly.

"Hmmm?" Hakkai answered his phone.

"Kiss me…" (Sanzo was reading from the celebrity section…)

"What? Okay, I'm not yet ready, but I'll try…." (Hakkai was talking to someone who wants to hire him after their journey….)

_(A/N: I'm only putting the conversations of Hakkai and Sanzo that Gojyo and Goku could hear, so the reason their words somehow connects is because that is all Gojyo and Goku heard because of their constant arguing.)_

At the next room, the two bakas could not believe what they were just hearing. These two are occasionally taking their ears off the wall to drink or argue, so they have no idea that the things that Sanzo and Hakkai just said are from a newspaper article and a call!

"See! Did you just hear that? I win!" Gojyo cheered.

"Not so fast!" Goku said, annoyed. "We need to see for certain first whether they're really going to kiss or not!

With that, Gojyo and Goku hurried out of the room and swiftly and quietly crept to Sanzo's room.

**End of Chapter**

A/n: So how did you like it guys? Please read and review and tell me if I should still continue writing this crap…


	2. To Kiss or Not to Kiss

A/N: And here is the next chapter!!! Thank you so much to everybody for the really nice and positive reviews that you've submitted… It really got me inspired…. Hope this next chapter is of to your liking!!!! I aspire to make everybody here happy… On with the next chappie!!! (Reviews and questions you've submitted will be answered soon…)

**You're My WHAT, Sanzo-sama?**

The two idiots who assumed they've heard something they didn't opened the door slightly to Sanzo and Hakkai's room. Their room is next to the two idiots' room so they just tiptoed quietly to the other side. Once they got there they opened the door and peeked in.

Sanzo and Hakkai were doing the normal things. Sanzo was reading the newspaper loudly with his vein twitching dangerously (You'll know why later) and Hakkai was talking rather loudly on his cellphone. The two idiots can tell that Hakkai is really annoyed with that someone he was talking with.

"I told you multiple times, I have to think about it sir… Can't you just wait, damn it! Yes, yes… Whatever… Uh-huh… but…. NO!" Hakkai was talking to someone in his cellphone.

Sanzo, as I've said earlier, had his vein twitching dangerously. He had been reading the newspaper loudly because Hakkai's voice was really loud and he can't understand what he was reading. Now that Hakkai raised his voice even more, he was clearly annoyed. "HAKKAI!!! IF YOU'RE GOING TO SHOUT GET OUT OF HERE, DAMN IT!!! He snapped at the man. Hakkai forgot that it was raining, so Sanzo is in a really moody state today.

Meanwhile the two idiots who were spying on them were listening and watching intently. After that event, Goku pulled Gojyo aside. "I told you, idiot! They weren't going to kiss! I win! Now get the food, servant!" Goku said victoriously to Gojyo.

"Not so fast, idiot! Just because Sanzo shouted to Hakkai TODAY doesn't mean they're never going to kiss! And quarrels are normal in a relationship!" Gojyo snapped.

The two idiots who were busy quarreling did not notice that Hakkai was leaving through the door. Since Goku was still leaning by the door, Hakkai banged it straight through Goku's face. Goku's (broken) nose began bringing out blood.

"Oh no! Goku, are you okay? I'm so sorry! I did not notice you guys!" Hakkai apologized while healing Goku's nose.

"Don't apologize to the idiot, Hakkai…" Gojyo piped in.

"I, a--- na--- a--- idio---!" Goku retorted while Hakkai was healing his nose. (Literally translated to human language, 'I am not an idiot'.)

_(A/N: I don't necessarily hate Goku and Gojyo; I just put these stuffs in for a little more humor!)_

Sanzo heard the commotion outside and went outside the door to see. When he saw Gojyo sitting there 'stupidly' ('stupidly' referring to Sanzo's criteria for idiots) and Goku's broken nose, he began to get suspicious.

"What are you idiots doing outside my door? And why is Goku's nose bleeding?"

"I accidentally hit him with the door on my way out, so I broke his nose." Hakkai replied politely while still healing Goku's nose.

"Banged his nose on the door? What position was he in?" Sanzo was turning into a real private investigator.

"Why, he was sitting on the floor with Gojyo. Why do you ask?"

"Aha! Are you idiots spying on us?"

"You sick monk! What made you think that?"

"Why else would you be sitting outside the door with the door slightly ajar?"

"The door was slightly open alright, but how did you know that, Sanzo?" Hakkai piped in.

"While you were leaving through the door I noticed that you opened it wider than you would have normally done, so I assumed that was the case." Sanzo explained to Hakkai.

"Okay, but it does not necessarily mean we were spying on you!" Gojyo retorted.

"Then how can you explain your position and the slightly open door?"

"Goku and I were walking towards the exit of the hotel; he said something that pissed me off so I pushed him toward your door. He fell by the door narrowly missing it by inches. The door was slightly ajar by that time and as I was about to help him up, Hakkai pushed the door open and voila! He broke his nose!" Gojyo had been thinking of this story while they were quarreling a moment ago, so it's not necessarily 'quick thinking' like Hakkai's.

"Hey, you weren't trying to help me up, you hit me on the head and said 'idiot'!" Goku said, immediately catching on to the story (because he had to, but under normal circumstances he wouldn't have got it) but did not want Gojyo to sound like the good guy.

"Not very convincing, but I'll buy it for now." After saying that, Sanzo turned abruptly on his heels and strode towards the exit of the hotel. He planned on leaving even if it was raining, which startled them.

The three stared after him and blinked. Hakkai then brought his attention back on Goku's nose. "There you go, Goku. But I must say that I'm sorry because you still have to wear band-aid on it for three days."

"That's fine, Hakkai. Thanks for healing it." As Hakkai went to get some band-aid, Goku brought his attention to Gojyo, who was still sitting and sighing with relief.

"You stupid idiot! Now look what happened to me because of your perverseness! I just told you, there wasn't anything going on about them! Or are you really concerned because you like Hakkai?" Goku said the last few words with a smirk.

Gojyo blushed. "What made you think of that? I'm not gay! And how about you, you agreed to this whole thing coz you don't want to believe that Sanzo belonged to someone else, right?" Gojyo retorted equipped with his a smirk of his own.

It was the monkey's turn to blush. "Pervert! Just because I don't look at sexy girls and drool over them doesn't mean I'm gay!"

Hakkai was by the hallway when he heard the last few words. "Oh dear, are you two fighting over who's gay and who's not? I knew I shoulda stopped your quarrels a long time ago… It was a sign of something!" Hakkai said with a smile on his face (When did he not have a smile on his face anyway?) while putting the bandage over Goku's nose.

"Hakkai, you pervert!" Gojyo said, his face completely scarlet red.

"Oh, now look who's talking…" Goku managed to tease Gojyo while he was blushing… Madly.

"Oh well… Since Goku's nose is broken, you alone will have to come with me to the market, Gojyo… We need to get supplies for the journey." Hakkai piped in politely, changing the subject.

As Goku was going back to his room he grazed pass Gojyo and whispered in an inaudible whisper, "Have fun with your boyfriend, pervert!"

"Why you…" But whatever he had to say had to be put aside, because Hakkai practically dragged him out the door.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like it guys? And just a reminder: This is not a shonen-ai fic. These information are merely put in to make it more hilarious, and besides, I do not like the pairings I have hinted, I merely put them in for fun. I also do not write shonen-ai for pairings aforementioned above, for I do not like it, but I do not necessarily hate it... Anyway, please read and review!!! I need three positive reviews to inspire me to update…


	3. The KISS to Ruin Their Lives! Mwahaha

A/N: And here is the next chapter!!! Thank you to all the reviews I've received for this fic… It really got me inspired! Also, I'm very, very sorry if I had not updated this in like, a month or so…. Blame the PS2 and schoolwork; it's distracting me from my fanfics!!! (Timeline for ALL the kings of Judah and Israel due very soon for Bible class…. ARGH!)…. Anyway, on with the next chappie!!!!!

**You're My WHAT, Sanzo-sama?**

After Gojyo and Hakkai went back to the hotel, they noticed that Sanzo wasn't back yet. Gojyo then went to their room to ask Goku, but he was fast asleep.

"Gojyo, can you please go search for Sanzo? I'm really worried about him. It's raining really hard, so he might have lost his way or something…"

"If you're so worried then why don'tcha search for him yourself?" Gojyo retorted.

"Well, I have to put the groceries away and prepare dinner, unless you wanna do that then it's okay…" Hakkai answered kindly with a creepy smile.

"Ummm…. N-no thanks…" Gojyo paled visibly. "I'm gonna go search for him now…" With that said he bounded up the stairs and into the room he was sharing with Goku.

"Oi saru, the stupid monk's not back yet… Hakkai's really worried so he told us to go search for him!" Gojyo explained after shaking Goku awake.

"Oh, then let's go find him!"

"Not so fast! Did you just hear what I said?" Gojyo asked slyly.

"That we should look for Sanzo coz Hakkai's worried?"

"Exactly, coz HAKKAI'S WORRIED. And you know what that means, right?"

"There goes your perverted mind again…" Goku sighed. "Come on, Hakkai worries about everyone anyway! So that's not a proof that there is something going on between them!"

"Oh really? How about if I show you how he looked?"

"Okay, how?"

"Come with me…" Gojyo directed Goku to where Hakkai was preparing dinner. There they peeked at his face; he wasn't smiling and he looked really worried.

"See! Told ya!"

"Hn! His face is always like that whenever one of us is lost anyway!"

"Oh really? I've been his best friend for three years now, so I know him better than you do!"

At this time, Hakkai heard the commotion. He went outside the kitchen door and found Gojyo and Goku quarreling with each other.

"Goku, Gojyo! Please, stop quarreling and go find Sanzo!" Hakkai shouted.

"Yeah, whatever…" They replied in unison while trudging out the door

Once out of earshot, Gojyo said to Goku, "Okay, so how can you explain that?"

"Explain what?"

"What Hakkai just said, stupid! 'Goku, Gojyo, please stop quarrelling and go FIND SANZO!'" Gojyo quoted Hakkai, with a noticeable emphasis on 'Find Sanzo'

"So what? He said that to me when you went missing!"

"Did he say that to Sanzo?"

"Well… no."

"See!!! There is something going on between them!"

They were so busy quarrelling that they didn't even notice that it's raining much harder, no one's in sight and that Sanzo just passed by! Luckily, Goku managed to get hold of his surroundings before Sanzo completely disappeared by the corner.

"Look, there's Sanzo! Let's follow him!"

When they reached Sanzo, Gojyo tapped him on the shoulder. The arrogant blonde monk turned to him with a glare in his eyes.

"What do you want, kappa? Are you two following me?"

"That's sick, monk! We're only here coz Hakkai's worried about you and that he wants us to find you!"

Sanzo was startled. "Hakkai…"

"Yeah, him!"

"He's worried about me? That's something not new… Tch. Stupid idiots…" After that, Sanzo walked ahead of them back to the hotel.

"See that? See Sanzo's reaction? Huh? Huh?" Gojyo said triumphantly. He and Goku purposely lagged behind just so they can have this conversation.

Goku was annoyed. "Hn. Whatever. But that doesn't mean you have won yet! The battle's not over!!!"

Imagine this: Two idiots having a staring contest in the rain. Looks silly, doesn't it? But what's sillier is that there is this one man who was hurrying about because it was raining so hard and he just wanted to be home. He bumped into Gojyo, who was standing there drenched having a staring contest with Goku in the rain, with their faces dangerously close to each other, so after he bumped into him, Goku and Gojyo….

-Drum roll-

Kissed each other!!!! And the man, being extra polite, went back to Gojyo to apologize, but what the poor man witnessed instead is two drenched MALE idiots KISSING IN THE RAIN!!!!

And so the poor man came running fast enough to surpass even our beloved Toua Genjyo Sanzo Houshi-sama the 31st who was walking rapidly three miles away _(A/N: exaggeration is a virtue XD)_. Startled, he went to look behind him. Not seeing the two idiots, he quickly retraced his steps. But when he got there he… met the same fate as our first victim. He did not go and run, but instead he paled visibly, blushed, and went pale again. After the two idiots recovered their senses, they quickly gagged, blushed, and looked away from each other. Goku noticed Sanzo standing there stupidly blushing, and realizing he might have seen them he went pale as well. Gojyo was staring at Sanzo stupidly because he assumed that he might have seen what happened (Which he did).

Gojyo, recovering his senses, went to… make Sanzo recover his senses. "Oi, monk, we should be going home now… And don't tell Hakkai all about this, it was an accident! The man that went running bumped onto me and so I accidentally…" Gojyo gulped before saying the word, "Kissed… Goku."

With senses now recovered, Sanzo tried to shake the… awkward… image that was now etched in his mind. Seeing that he couldn't, he just turned abruptly on his heels and walked away rapidly.

Later that night, Hakkai was worried about Sanzo. He was gone throughout the rainy day and now he was lying on the cream colored bed which was almost as pale as his face! Hakkai then went to make sure he was feeling fine.

"Sanzo, are you okay? You seem to be sick or something…" Hakkai said while feeling Sanzo's forehead. _He seems to be fine, I wonder what happened? He looks disturbed or something…_ Hakkai thought.

Hakkai then voiced out his thoughts a few minutes later. "Sanzo, you look disturbed. Did something happen this day?"

"N-Nothing…"

"I know something happened, so please don't hide it from me!"

The two idiots next door were, as usual, listening to their conversation. They paled visibly when Hakkai asked the 'question'. They listened intently on what Sanzo was going to say.

"Well, I saw Gojyo and Goku do something very awkward today…"

"And then? What awkward thing was that?"

"They were… Kissing each other in the rain."

"They WHAT?! Oh my god!"

Goku and Gojyo on the other side paled visibly.

"Oh my… I knew I should have stopped their fights! It was certainly a start of something… What are we going to do, Sanzo, now that the two of them are… in love?"

"Leave it alone. It will take weeks to get that image out of my head."

"Ummm, I understand, kind of. Well, we might as well turn in; this has been a tiring day for you. Good night, Sanzo."

"Hn."

Meanwhile the two idiots on the other side were blushing and going pale and blushing some more. Their two teammates couldn't possibly think that they were in love!

"Eugh! How can they think that I'm in love with a stupid wasted womanizer like you?"

"And how can they believe that I'm in love with a bakasaru like you?"

They looked at each other and knew one thing:

"This bet ruined my reputation, but I'm not giving up on it!" The two said in unison. They were shocked.

"What? How come you're saying the same thing that I'm saying?" They again said in unison. Both were terribly mad with each other.

"Stop repeating everything I say!"

"Grrr… I'm gonna getcha for that!"

"Water Sprite Cockroach!"

"Stupid monkey with a stomach for a brain!"

"AARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!"

And so the two idiots who were 'in love' went chasing each other around the hotel promising painful torture on each other.

This is how the Sanzo-ikkou spent an entire day.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like it? Please read and leave a review…


	4. The Bet is revealed!

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages!!!! I was too busy with schoolwork that I just did not find any time to do fanfics… Besides, I was waiting for vacation so that I can work on my fics non stop, so I may not promise it but I may update my fics simultaneously… It's vacation now! (Actually, it was vacation a month ago, but since the internet cafe's so far, well... I became too lazy...) Anyway, enough talk, on with the next chappie!

**You're My WHAT, Sanzo-sama?**

Hakkai then heard the commotion Gojyo and Goku were making, so he left the room and went to see. When he opened the door and looked outside, he saw people looking out of their door; some were smirking and still some others were raising their eyebrows. Realizing the seriousness of the situation, he went out and chased after them.

The two idiots were a good four miles away from the hotel when they finally stopped the chase and began to hit each other. Five minutes and a dozen bruises later, they finally regained their senses and stopped.

"Oi monkey, this is useless… What if the two 'lovers' are doing something with each other and we were not there to eavesdrop? Then I won't be able to prove to you that there is something going on between them!"

Hakkai caught them by that time and was about to go to them when he heard Gojyo's words. Feeling suspicious, he hid behind a tall tree and listened to their conversation.

"For the last time, Gojyo… There is nothing going on between them… Why won't you just admit your mistake? It's not like I'm gonna let you do the conditions of the bet if you surrender…"

"And lose my dignity in doing so? No way… I still insist!"

_Oh my god. So they weren't the ones who were in love with each other… _Hakkai thought after hearing their conversation. _Sanzo and I are! Wait… we are?_

Unfortunately, Hakkai… sneezed. And sneezed. And sneezed again. Turns out, the tree had flowers and he was allergic to pollen. When Gojyo and Goku turned around, they saw a very red nosed Hakkai who was still sneezing. They turned to each other and blushed. It was obvious that he heard what they were talking about!

"Ummm… 'Kai! It's very surprising to see you here!" A very nervous Gojyo said while elbowing Goku, a sign that he should help him out in this awkward situation.

"Ummm… What are you doing here?" Goku asked nervously.

"Achoo! I… Achoo! Was following… Achoo! You guys because I… Achoo! Heard the commotion you made outside our room… Achoo!" Hakkai replied while sneezing in between.

"Did you hear our conversation?" Goku asked. Gojyo then elbowed him in the ribs and quickly changed the topic before Hakkai could even reply.

"Okay… Ummm… Why don't we go home and treat that cold of yours? Will that be okay?" Gojyo offered, obviously making Hakkai evade what Goku just asked.

"Sniff… but it's not a cold…" Hakkai contradicted. _Man… How did Sanzo and I get into this? Now we're the ones who are gay? But I thought they were in love with each other…_

"But still... we wouldn't want that, would we? I mean, the sneezing..." Gojyo said while dragging Hakkai and Goku back to the inn.

When they got back to the inn (while Hakkai was still sneezing), Sanzo was waiting by the front desk.

"Where the hell have you been, Hakkai? I was looking for you… And why were you idiots chasing each other down the hall? Would you keep your maliciousness to yourself?" Sanzo exploded.

"Uh! What are you saying, baldie? What did you mean by maliciousness?" Gojyo retorted loudly. All the people who were at the lobby were starting to stare at the ever famous Sanzo group.

"I mean, there is something going on between you two, right? Now don't deny it! I saw it all! You were kissing each other in the rain! Can't you do it in a more private place and stop making us feel awkward?"

"What the hell are you saying, monk? You expect me to fall in love with that stupid monkey?"

"Yes, because you're stupid yourself!"

By this time, all the people in the lobby were staring and listening intently. Some were smirking, others were raising eyebrows, and still some were sticking their tongue out and feeling very awkward. Still, the two parties continued to shout at each other.

"Who the hell are you calling stupid? Huh? HUH?" Gojyo shouted while grabbing Sanzo by the collar… if he had one.

"Heh. Don't change the topic here… It seems to me that you're evading the question." Sanzo said coolly.

"Why you… Okay, so you wanna talk about this, huh? What about the stuff that's been happening between the two of you?"

Sanzo stopped. "What do you mean, idiot?"

"I mean, between you and Hakkai, duh! Goku and I had been eavesdropping on your conversation, and it seems to me that you've been very intimate with each other…"

"Hey! How did I get in your argument?" Hakkai piped in.

Ignoring him Sanzo retorted, "And when were those times?"

"Oooh, it seems like you want me to enumerate them…"

"Fine, if you can..."

"What about that time when you asked Hakkai to kiss you?"

"WHAT?! When was that?"

"I remember the exact words! 'Honey, kiss me' and then he replied, 'What? I'm not yet ready but I'll try…' So, how can you explain that?"

"Stupid!" Sanzo said while slapping Gojyo on the back of his head. "That was from a newspaper article, idiot! And Hakkai was talking on his phone because someone wants to hire him after the journey! What? Did you see us kiss?"

"Umm… no."

"Okay, try again."

Media were actually flocking in and filming their every reaction and word, but they still did not notice it. Hakkai then turned to them and said, "Ummm… guys, I think you should stop this." But Sanzo pushed him away.

"Just shut up and mind your own business, will yah?"

After turning back to Gojyo, he made him enumerate some more happenings.

"Okay, what about the times when you were 'oh so polite' to Hakkai? And the times you treat him nicely and sweetly?"

"Hn. That's because he isn't stupid like you are, and he is serious in everything he does!"

"See! I told you, idiot!" Goku piped in. Gojyo was speechless.

"And, what else?"

Gojyo was silent. "Fine. You win. I guess I don't have enough proof, but I will get it! I refuse to give up on our bet, Goku! There is something going on, and that's that!"

After that heated discussion, that's when Sanzo and Gojyo realized that everyone was staring. And not only that, the media were taking in everything they were saying!

"Hakkai! Why didn't you tell us earlier?!"

"I was trying to, but then you told me to shut up and mind my own business, right?" Hakkai answered coolly with a smirk on his face.

"Grrr…" Sanzo and Gojyo growled in unison while covering their faces from the 'admiring paparazzi' that were following them. They then walked rapidly back to their own rooms, with the media still stalking after them trying to get an interview. Normally, Gojyo would love to be interviewed, but this time was an exception.

"Oh well…" Hakkai sighed while turning to Goku. "Goku, you wanna go get some food and go and clear our head?"

"Yes! YES! PLEASE!!!" Goku happily bounded after Hakkai.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So, how did you like it? The next chappie is the great (well, maybe not so great) ending!!! Thank you for all the support so far… Read and Review, please!!! Thanks! I need at least 5 positive reviews for me to update…


	5. End

A/N: And the last chapter!! Thank you so much for all the support you have given to this fic so far… Please read and review and tell me if I should make a sequel… Sorry for the reeeeally late update!!

**You're My WHAT, Sanzo-sama?**

Once at the restaurant, Goku and Hakkai stepped inside. Goku, as usual, immediately sat down and called the waitress. After giving their order, they proceeded to talk about what happened.

"Goku… I want you to tell me all about what is happening."

Goku hesitated. "Well… I don't think Gojyo would like that very much…"

"But Goku… I need to know so that we can fix this mess once and for all…"

"Okay… It was like this. When we arrived at the last town, Gojyo wanted to borrow Sanzo's credit card, but instead, he said that you got to it first and he handed it politely to you..."

"Okay… go on."

"Well… He thought that there was something going on between the two of you, so we had a bet. I said that there was none, but he kept saying that there was something and he kept showing me ridiculous proofs. That's about it."

"But… what about your… ahem… kissing scene? Aren't you two in love?"

"Ugh! NO! How many times do we have to tell you? It was an accident!" Goku exploded, making everyone in the restaurant look at him.

"Okay, okay, calm down… Anyway, thanks for telling me. Now it's all settled, and we all know what's happening around here…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

Back at the hotel, Sanzo was reading his newspaper and smoking when Gojyo came in, though with much difficulty considering the paparazzi waiting outside. Sanzo continued what he was doing, without so much a glance at the person.

Awkward silence was between them for a few minutes when Gojyo finally spoke up.

"Sanzo…"

"What?! It better not be something stupid or I'll blow your head off…"

"Ummm… I'm sorry for what I've done a while ago…"

Sanzo was so surprised that he actually looked up and listened intently, though he wasn't showing his attention.

"Hey, I know I was wrong, okay… That's the only reason I'm apologizing right now…"

"Hn."

"That's all you have to say? Fine… you're not a man of many words anyway…"

As Gojyo was preparing to head out the door, Sanzo called out to him.

"Oi, Gojyo… Take this." He tossed the golden credit card to Gojyo.

"Ooooh… Are you warming up to me, priest?"

"Tch. Don't push your luck." Sanzo said while glaring at him. "I want you to get me some cigarettes on your way out."

"That shitty malboro of yours? Yeah, whatever..." Gojyo commented on his way out. Sanzo tossed his coffee mug at the door, which almost hit Gojyo. Luckily, he closed the door on time. Outside, though, he was met by an army of media crews wanting to get his answer on their questions. Gojyo avoided them with much difficulty.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Goku was happily munching on some food when suddenly their restaurant was attacked by demons.

"Sanzo's group! We know you're in here!!" The demons shouted.

"Well, part of his group is in here… What do you want?" Hakkai coolly asked while assuming his battle stance.

"Where is Genjyo Sanzo? We want the Sutra!!"

"Sorry, but he isn't available right now… Try again later!" Goku commented telephone operator-like while preparing his nyoi-bou.

"We don't want to do anything with you, we just want the sutra!" With that they proceeded to attack, but three of them fell to the ground. Hakkai and Goku were surprised because they didn't do it, but then…

"Oi, pay attention will yah! I was just passing by, and I would be glad to help you out but I need to go and get some cigarettes for his almighty… Good luck! See yah back at the hotel!" Gojyo greeted the two shocked members of their group while running away from the very persuasive media.

"Wha… Well, fine…Bye, and good luck in evading those paparazzi!" Hakkai waved. After that, well… we all know what happens to the demons who mess with Sanzo's group…

Little do they know that a shocking secret is about to be revealed…

Later that night, the sky was completely covered with clouds. Minutes later, heavy rain began to pour, which made Sanzo sullen once again. He was once again looking at the picture when Hakkai entered their room.

"Sanzo..." Then Hakkai noticed the locket in Sanzo's hands. "Ummm… may I see that?"

"This? My master said he must be my brother… He said that we looked alike, except for the color of the eyes and hair…" Sanzo explained while handing the picture to Hakkai so that he may see it.

When Hakkai looked at the picture, his eyes widened. He was looking at himself! "Sanzo, where did you get this?"

"Master said that I was wearing that locket when I was found."

"But… I have a locket that looks similar to it. Do you want to see it?"

"Hn…"

"I'm taking that as a yes." Sanzo just nodded. Hakkai then got it from his bag and showed it to Sanzo.

The minute Sanzo laid eyes on the purple eyed boy in the picture, he was shocked. It was like looking at his baby picture!

"N-no way… This is me!"

"It is?! And the picture you were holding is me when I was a baby!"

"Does this mean that you're… my long lost brother?"

They weren't aware, though, that the two idiots were listening from the other side.

"WHAT?! SO THAT WAS THE ONLY REASON HE WAS TREATING HIM NICELY??" Gojyo exclaimed, shocked.

"Not so loud! But I told you, there was nothing going on between them! I told you to just give up so that I won't make you do the conditions of the bet, but you didn't listen! Haha!! I win! Now, get me some food, servant! And no whining and/or quarrelling, as stated in the conditions! And call me master!"

"What? But… sigh… Yes master…" Gojyo gloomily followed Goku's orders.

Back at the other room, the two intellects of the group were still shocked. "This can't be… I've been looking for the baby in the picture for seven years now and you're telling me he was right beside me all the time?" Hakkai exclaimed, still not grasping what had happened.

"Same goes for me…" After that, awkward silence came.

Time seemed to pass by forever when somebody decided to say something. "Sanzo, now that I've found you and you've found me, why don't we do something together sometime? You know, to bond as brothers…"

"Hn, whatever… Wait, there's one thing I would like to know, Hakkai… Where are our parents?"

"They're both dead. And our sister is too."

"We have a sister?"

"Yes, her name's Kanan. She was the one who you recited the sutra for when we found the burnt down palace that contained her body."

"Oh. So we're the last ones here on earth from our family, huh?"

"Yes…"

"I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"What name did our mother give me?"

"Cho Murasaki."

"Oh… I still prefer being called Sanzo."

After all the crazy incidents that happened in that town, they were finally packed and were proceeding to the west. While they were cruising through the hot desert, Goku noticed a figure ahead of them.

"Hey Hakkai, what's that?" As they were getting closer, they got a good look at it; it was a small dirty (is that white or brown?) mutt. Hakkai stopped the car and went near the dog and reached out his hand. The dog sniffed his outstretched hand and wagged its tail.

"Oh, he's so friendly! Sanzo, can we take care of him?"

"No." Sanzo answered flatly.

"Come on, bro… It won't do us any harm." Hakkai pleaded.

"Yeah, baldie… It's not a cat anyway, and you're not allergic to dogs!"

"Tch. Fine. But I am not taking care of it!" Sanzo agreed, merely to make the idiots shut up.

"Yes!"

Once Hakkai was back behind the wheels and the dog was at the back playing with Gojyo and Goku, Sanzo turned to Hakkai and spoke up.

"Hakkai."

"Yes?"

"Never call me 'bro' again."

"Ehehehe… Sure, Sanzo… Whatever you say."

**End of Story**

A/N: So how did you like the conclusion? Lame? Good? Please leave a review… I need at least five reviews to inspire me to write a sequel to this crap. Some notes about this fic are provided below. Also, I'm doing a more serious version of this fic and it will be romance between Sanzo/Hakkai, and it will be the same plot only with romance thrown in, so be sure to watch out for it! XD And it will also be the same title, if it's possible…

Notes:

-In case you were wondering, this fic is really impossible. Sanzo is older than Hakkai, so he can't have a picture of Hakkai because he was born a year later. That would make him a year old if he was washed down the river in order for him to have a picture of Hakkai as a baby, and we all know he was still a baby himself when he was found. Remember though: This is a fanfiction! XD (And I dreamt of this too, a long time ago, when I accidentally fell asleep on the sofa…)

-We all know that Sanzo did not recite the sutra for Kanan, coz he said so himself that he doesn't read it for the dead…

-Hakkai's parents divorced making him stay with his mother, but she went missing when he was five. Nobody knows what happened to his father as well, so I just assumed they were dead XD… I gotta admit, I kinda had to do some spoiler reading in Wikipedia just to know this part, coz you know… I hate Hakkai and would not bother learning anything about him XD Oh, and Sanzo knows that Kanan is Hakkai's sister…

- Murasaki was a name I thought of. Lame, I know, but I can't think of any other Japanese sounding name! XD

-Sorry if this was somehow OOC

**OWARI**


End file.
